


Mac Gets Adopted

by Cottonstones



Series: Reckless Youth [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Multi, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Mac are brothers, sometimes they bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac Gets Adopted

"God, it smells like a dumpster in here," Dennis says as he shuts the door to Charlie and Mac's bedroom. It used to be just Charlie's room, his solitary space where he played with his collection of toys, spreading them across the carpet while he was stuck in his room while his mom was having her meetings with the friends who came over at night. It was Charlie's room for eleven years, and then Mac's dad went away, and Mac's mom was never home anymore, and Mac confessed during a round of tossing smooth cool rocks against the slowly passing trains down at their makeshift playground that he was scared of sleeping at his house in the lonely night - a feeling that Charlie, even at eleven years old, already knew - and then Charlie told his mom about Mac and his mom fretted and sat Mac at the kitchen table and made them lunch and, finally, when Mac had a mouthful of tuna sandwich and breadcrumbs spread across his face, she said that Mac could sleep in Charlie's room until things settled down.

That's when Charlie's room became their room. It's been their room for four years now. Now, they're fifteen, and Mac has never left Charlie's house, even when his mom came back home. There are official court papers in limbo somewhere, in some big fancy building that Charlie has no clue how it works - but his mom filled out papers to adopt Mac and none of them really talk about it. As far as Charlie is concerned, Mac is his brother.

Which kind of makes the whole sex thing they’ve got going on kinda weird, although no weirder than any other part of Charlie's life. It all kind of started at thirteen when puberty was raging. Their room is pretty small, but there's enough space for an extra bed to be shoved into a corner. Even though Mac had his own bed, more often than not, he ended up in Charlie's bed. Charlie hadn't told Mac about the Nightman, but ever since he came to stay, the Nightman has left Charlie alone. That's enough of a reason for Charlie to want to keep Mac close by.

It started innocently enough, with just their legs touching, warm knees brushing as the two of them rolled around in their sleep. Then Charlie turned thirteen and Dennis had stolen a stack of his dad's dirty magazines and the four of them had carried them in a brown paper sack into the little section of woods that bordered Dennis and Dee's house. There are four of them because Dee wouldn't mind her own damn business and Dennis has no capability of keeping anything a secret from his twin sister, so the four of them end up sitting on the cool dirt ground, flipping through Playboy magazines. He couldn't read the words - not that he cared to read them, anyway, as the true appeal was in the glossy, perfect women posing on the pages. Charlie had never seen a naked woman until then. His body reacted instantly, but he was more interested in his friends' reactions.

Dennis was annoying, acting like he already knew everything there was to know about girls. "You know I've already gotten to second base, right?" Dennis says as he folds a page back and shows them a picture of a blonde girl's giant tits. "They weren't like this, not nearly as glorious, but someday..." Dennis trails off and turns the page.

Dee rolls her eyes from where she's sitting with her back against a thick log, her magazine spread across her raised knees. Dee is the only girl that will speak to most of them besides Dennis, if he's even telling the truth. She's changing, too, in that awkward way that the video in school taught them about. Charlie has spent a few afternoons trying to remember the moment when he noticed that Dee was getting boobs. Charlie isn't sure what she's gaining from looking at the magazines with them since it's all women, but she flips through the pages just like the rest of them.

"Any girl in our school that would let you touch her is a sad skank."

"That's just pathetic, Dee," Dennis says with a click of his tongue. "You're just jealous because no one wants to touch you, flat-chest."

Dee's cheeks pink and she throws her magazine, aimed squarely for Dennis' head.

Mac is quiet, engrossed in the women on the page, staring at page after page of tanned curvy bodies, soft, pink mounds filling each page. His cheeks are red like Dee's, but Charlie doesn't think it’s at all for the same reason. His legs are crossed, but he's shifting like he can't get comfortable. Charlie's own ass is completely numb, but he is also aware of the slight stirring in his jeans. This isn't new, just about anything gives him a boner these days, but his dick twitches when he wonders if Mac is hard, too, if he's trying to hide his boner from the rest of them.

That night, Charlie and Mac are in their separate beds, which Charlie is grateful for because his dick is still hard - it's always hard - and he wants to try jerking off. He hasn't found a really good way to do it yet, but he can't ask his mom and he doesn't want to ask Mac or Dennis and look like a goddamn idiot. He slips his hand in his pants and touches himself. He tries to think of the girls at school, or the girls in the magazines, looking at him with red mouths and big eyes - fuck, he even tries thinking of Dee and how he would gladly touch her boobs if she would let him, but when it starts feeling good and he isn't concentrating as hard he was, he's surprised to find that he's thinking about Mac.

Charlie groans into his palm when he comes, still thinking about Mac and how Mac might have been hard in the woods that afternoon and how much Charlie had wanted to see, just to be sure. He pants quietly in the dark, but not quiet enough, because a beat after he's come and he's wiping his sticky hand on the front of his pajama pants, he hears a soft "Charlie?" come from Mac's side of the room.

"What?" Charlie says after a moment, wincing in embarrassment. He thought that they had a mutual agreement that, if they heard each other jerking off, they would pretend not to notice.

"Did you just jerk it?" Mac asks.

"Uh...yeah."

"Dude," Mac says, and Charlie doesn't know whether he's upset or thinks it's funny. Then there's the sound of footsteps and Charlie can see the outline of Mac standing over his bed. "Were you thinking about the magazines, too? I can't get them out of my head, dude! Dennis is so lucky that he can look at them whenever he wants. I'm like crazy-hard too, dude! You gotta feel!"

"What? No!"

"No, it's just because it's so impressive, seriously!" Mac might be fucking around, but Charlie doesn't know what he’s getting at. Does he seriously want Charlie to touch his dick?

Mac doesn't wait for an answer before he rubs his hard dick against Charlie's thigh. Charlie groans again, involuntarily, and Mac freezes, an odd smile on his face and his hard dick pressed against Charlie's hip.

It may have started as a joke, but Mac crawls into Charlie's bed and Charlie's face is burning and Mac says, "Hey, do you want to try something?" and oh, yes, Charlie does want to try something and it all ends with Charlie's hand inside Mac's pajama pants, touching him clumsily. Mac is hot to the touch and Charlie wonders what is happening to them, but he likes it. He likes the way Mac sounds and feels and he loves the way Mac freezes and the sticky dampness he leaves on Charlie's fingers.

It's a crash course in clumsy kisses after that. Mac is Charlie's first kiss. It's a dry kiss that is warm and inexperienced, but Charlie has wanted to kiss someone for a while and it isn't so bad that he just happens to be kissing Mac. He trusts Mac with a lot of aspects of his life, so why not this, too?

They carry on that way, spending long, quiet nights lying side by side and jerking each other off, kissing; it only takes two weeks before Charlie slides between Mac's legs and uses his mouth on him. It takes almost a month before Mac will blow Charlie.

Now, they're fifteen and have been messing around for three years. Things don't make much more sense now. Sometime between thirteen and fifteen, the paper work that Charlie's mom had filed when they were twelve has finally gone through and Mac is officially a Kelly. They had a little ceremony at the pizza place down the road and everything. Despite Mac being Charlie's brother legally, nothing between them changes. They don't really tell anyone, not Dee or Dennis, because even though they've all admitted to some fucked-up shit, Charlie isn't sure that him and Mac banging would fall into that category.

Besides being "brothers," Charlie isn't sure what else he and Mac are. They aren't dating and aren't a couple; they're not really anything besides the whole "brothers" thing. Charlie doesn't ask about it and Mac doesn't bring it up, but Charlie knows that he loves Mac. During the night, with Mac's sweaty chest pressed against Charlie's back, Mac will whisper that he loves Charlie. So, it's there, but Charlie is confused. He loves banging Mac, but he also really wants to bang some girls. Dee filled out, mostly, and she's still the only girl who will talk to Charlie most of the time, but she only wants the popular guys, the guys who don't want her back.

Meanwhile, Dennis is banging his way through the freshman class because the girls don't know him yet and, when they do, it's already after he's moved on to the next girl. Charlie would be jealous that Dennis is getting laid so much if he weren't also getting laid a fucking lot.

Now Dennis is leaning against Mac and Charlie's bedroom door and Mac's hand shoves against Charlie's shoulder so that Charlie will lift his head, Mac's hard, spit-wet dick slipping from Charlie's mouth in a wet gasp.

"What...the fuck?" Dennis asks. Charlie scrambles to his feet, Mac leaping up to join him, having the sense to tuck his still-hard cock back into his gym shorts.

"Don't you fucking knock?" Mac asks, his face beet red and a real, honest fear in his eyes. Dennis is their friend and has been for a long time, but this is a huge piece of information and Dennis could easily destroy Charlie and Mac and any small status they have at school depending on how he reacts to this.

"I really don't think that that's what's important right now!" Dennis says. He's doing that high-pitched, nervous kind of voice that he gets when he can barely handle a situation. "What the hell is going on?"

"We'll just be honest...Charlie and I are banging," Mac says.

"Well, obviously!" Dennis says, a hand in his hair. "My God, must I be the one to teach the two of you everything? You do know what adoption means, right?"

Charlie glances at Mac and then Dennis before he sits down on the edge of his bed - their bed, because Mac hasn't slept in the small bed in the corner for, like, three months now. Mac sits down next to him, the act comforting, like the two of them are a joined force against Dennis.

"Okay, well, we'll have to talk about this, but what I really want to know is...why wasn't I an option in all of this?"

"What?" Mac asks.

"I mean, why did you guys start banging each other and never even think to ask if maybe I wanted to bang?"

"Because...you bang chicks?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, but that's not the point! It's nice to be considered!" Dennis says. "We're all best friends and everyone knows that, when you want to experiment sexually, you always ask your best friend first! That's just the way it goes!"

Charlie would be lying if he said that he never once thought of Dennis in that way. Hell, Dennis is really good-looking, he's smart, he's technically the most popular out of all of them. Charlie has thought of him while jerking off - Dee, too - but that hasn't changed since he first started jerking it. Sometimes, when he's close, his mind brings up _DeeAndDennis_ and then Charlie comes harder than he does thinking about either one of them on their own.

"Sorry we didn't ask you if you wanted to bang?" Mac says cautiously.

Dennis runs a hand through his hair and visibly calms. He nods. "Okay, thanks, I accept your apology." He isn't screaming at them and he isn't running away, so Charlie relaxes a bit. Maybe this isn't as big of a deal as he'd thought.

Dennis moves to sit at the end of the bed on the other side of Charlie.

"How about you two start from the beginning?"


End file.
